


Comfort Cuddles

by mander3_swish



Series: Cuddles, Sex, and Pancakes [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, cuddle day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a man just needs to be cuddled (unbeknownst to him), even if that man happens to be Brian Kinney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Cuddles

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_  
_I dreamed I held you in my arms_  
_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_  
_So I hung my head, and I cried_

 

"Justin!" Brian cried out, waking with a start. He was breathing heavy, sitting up in bed when Justin came into the bedroom after hearing him wake up.

Justin sat next to him on the bed, a hand on his back, and murmuring in his ear that everything was okay. "I'm here Brian. Just take a slow, deep breath," he said, slowing rubbing gentle circles on Brian's back. "There, that's it. Now what has you so rattled?"

"Fuck if I know. Probably that damn shawarma you made me eat half of on the way home from the show. The meat sweats must have induced a nightmare or something." What Brian wasn't telling him was that he'd been waking with nightmares rather frequently over the last month. He'd chalked it up to the stress of setting up the Kinnetik NYC offices. That and well, Justin had just been away in San Francisco for the opening of a painting exhibition he was being featured in. 

"Mmmmhmmm," was Justin's response, along with an eye roll that Brian couldn't see. "Well I was just about to head to bed when I heard you, so why don't you stop hogging the bed while I go brush my teeth," he said, and gave Brian a quick kiss to his shoulder before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Brian was laying on his side, trying to get back to sleep when Justin returned.

After pulling off his paint covered t-shirt and sweats, Justin crawled into bed, cuddling up behind Brian. He looped an arm over Brian's side so that he could rest his hand over Brian's heart. It always comforted him to feel gentle pulse under his palm. 

Brian relaxed into the embrace (which definitely was not a cuddle in his books) and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
